Caught in a Fisher's net
by SilfurLycan
Summary: Micah just arrived in the town of Sharance with no clue of his own past before arriving here, save for his name. But what happens when he falls in love with the town's most enthusiastic fisherman? Rated T


**A/N: Sooo...my roommate let me play their copy of Rune Factory 3 and I'll just say that Carlos is waay too much of a tease... *grumbles about how he can't pair Micah and Carlos in the game* So I'm writing a Fic about it. I've no clue how long it will be exactly, but this story will definitely be continuing. I don't exactly stick to the way the game introduces the characters, but aside from interactions and perhaps the "level" factor, I'll do my best with sticking to the game. Hope you all enjoy, and review! Rating is T for now, but unsure if it will change to M later... I guess we'll just have to wait and see...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory, nor the characters. **

It had all started when Shara had recommended that I get to know all the residents of Sharance. I had agreed, it was a very simple task and I needed to get to know the others sooner or later. Needless to say, the people of Sharance were a bit…eccentric… The red haired girl, Raven, seemed to give off a cold and distant vibe, the blacksmith Giaus was really nice, and there truly were some nice people..but a few of them just confused me… Two of them spoke in opposites, the two girls who worked in the inn seemed way too enthusiastic…but I guess that wasn't a bad thing, people did seem to come often, and the place still gave off an inviting feel. Mentally counting down the places I had already visited and the people I had spoken to I remembered that there was one place I hadn't been to yet. There was said to be a house by the beach where two fishers were supposed to live, their names were…Carmen and Carlos if I remembered correctly, supposedly brother and sister who ran a "fishing resort" down by the lake.

The town really was a nice place to be, I thought with a small smile as I noticed the tranquility that seemed to blanket the small town. The view wasn't too bad either, the sun casting the town in a relaxing shade as it began its descent towards the evening. It took me a few minutes before I found myself by the sandy lakefront, captivated by the sight that the water gave as the almost glassy surface reflected the sunlight, causing it to glitter softly. The serene grace of the lake was interrupted by a near war like cry followed by a loud splash.

"HIYA!" Turning my head to find the sound of the source I was greeted by a girl, maybe around my age, examining a rather large fish on the end of her fishing rod and nodding in approval as she eyed her catch. Walking towards her I over hear her speaking to herself.

"Not a bad catch…" The girl muttered before noticing the sound of another person on the sandy shore and turning to face the sound.

"Um..hi." I said, a bit unsure about how to introduce myself yet still holding a warm smile on my face.

"Hey." The girl said with a warm grin of her own. "You're the new kid, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Micah, nice to meet you." I said, holding out my hand which was met with her own as she said. "I'm Carmen, nice to meet you." I took a moment to look at her, as I did with everyone so I could remember appearances better and noticed that she had short, slightly messy, green hair that had the tips falling slightly into her light aqua-blue eyes. Her appearance seemed a bit tomboyish, wearing a sailor's shirt with a small clasp around her slight bust, short shorts that were covered by a white fur with two belts around her hips that intersected at the waist and light blue knee-length sandals. Her skin was a mocha tan, most likely from her continuous being outside due to her hobby, and he finally noticed her reaction, which was beginning to get a bit annoyed.

"Hey, no need to stare!" She said, causing me to blush ever so slightly and wave my free hand back and forth while stammering "N-no! It's not like that I swear! I just like remembering people's appearances when I meet them.." lightly scratching my neck as I averted my eyes, I heard a small "hmm" from her before an eventual "Okay. I'll let it slide…this time." She warned lightly.

"Alright, um, thanks." I said, glad that my actions hadn't caused me to start off on the wrong foot. Suddenly we both seemed to realize we were still holding hands and she quickly retracted her hand, before I could question the sudden release she quickly asked.

"So, would you like to meet my brother?" Her face turning a light shade of pink, though the reason why was unknown to me.

Upon opening the door to the lakeside house, I noticed two things, the first was that Carmen froze mid-step, seeming to twitch as she looked at something. The second thing was the thing, or should I say person, she was staring at.

"C-Carlos!" She almost yelled in embarrassment, startling the older male from his current task, which seemed to be examining himself in the mirror. I could see why he would as the older male turned around. The older male was very well built, his muscles clearly defined across his broad chest and down his arms. I couldn't help but notice the red tribal tattoos that adorned his arms, the way his sleeveless shirt was worn and torn, most likely from occupation maybe? I felt my mouth go dry slightly as I continued to examine him. I didn't go much farther than the leather belt that had white fur underneath before quickly directing my gaze upwards, noticing an odd feeling in my stomach as I looked on. I could definitely see the similarities between the two siblings. The older male also had short, messy green hair, which seemed to be kept out of his face by a headband, along with some bandages wrapped around his forehead. His eyes seemed a shade darker than his sisters though, and he noticed a small red tattoo marking his right cheek.

"Oh. Hey sis!" He called brightly to his sister before noticing me and tilting his head ever so slightly. "Who's this?" He asked with curiosity before his eyes seemed to narrow, "He's not your-" He started only to be interrupted by Carmen.

"NO! He's not! This is Micah, our newest neighbor. He just moved into the Sharance tree the other day." A faint blush marking her features, her brother's face seemed to soften as he broke into a grin.

"Oh. Hey bro', nice to meet you. Name's Carlos." He said with a small wave.

"Nice to meet you." I managed to reply, a smile on my face despite the nervousness I felt. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous. I wasn't like this with anyone else…why was he so different?

"If you didn't already know, Carmen and I run the local fishing resort, so we hope to see you around." Before I could even reply he seemed to add. "D'you know how to fish bro'?"

"Not really…but I plan on learning how to real soon." I said honestly, his face seemed to brighten even more at the response.

"That's great bro'! Carmen here would be a great teacher for you."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I replied with a polite smile. "Sorry but if you guys don't mind, I need to meet Shara again, I told her I'd talk to her after I introduced myself to everyone."

"That's fine, we'll see ya around." Carlos said before his sister spoke up. "Don't forget to come here if you need any help with fishing."


End file.
